Looking into the Mirror
by Chuckfanster
Summary: What happens next after the end of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N –** The season 2 finale was quite the roller coaster, but seeing Wyatt and Lucy emerge from the improved Lifeboat made me love the episode. It meant Lyatt were together and totally badass. Seeing Lucy looking like Sarah Conner in Terminator 2 was fantastic. The episode left so many possibilities of story lines. How do they get Rufus back? What happened to Flynn, Jiya, Christopher, Mason? How to deal with the interaction between present and future Lucy and Wyatt. Is Rittenhouse being run by Emma? And many more.

Here is one story focused on getting Rufus back with the interaction of present and future Lyatt. This is just a short prologue to get us started. Much more to come. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

Prologue

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do you want to get Rufus back, or what?"

Lucy stared at her future self. Was that really her? She glanced over at Wyatt. He was wondering if his future self was really him. They knew how to pilot the Lifeboat? I thought we couldn't go back into the same time we were already in? What's changed?

Future Lucy and Wyatt descended the stairs. It was weird seeing themselves as they were during this awkward time, trying to figure out their relationship. Future Wyatt was hoping that present Wyatt could see that he and future Lucy were together to give him hope. Future Lucy looked at her past self and noticed and remembered the hurt and confusion she felt toward Wyatt. She never stopped loving him but his rejection of her for his imposter of a wife hurt deeply, more than what she was willing to admit. She had to keep up her brave face because she loved him and wanted him to be happy, even at her own expense. Future Lucy also hoped that her past self would realize that Wyatt really did love her and wanted to be hers and that it would be worth the effort. She knew how screwed up Wyatt was at this time in his life and how he almost always made the wrong decisions and wrong comments concerning her. She wanted her to know that when he finally declared his love for her that it was the turning point in their relationship, never to return to the mixed up mess it was before. He had given himself to her… she just had to accept him. For she knew in her heart that she had given herself to him long before Hollywoodland. Finally present Lucy got up the courage to speak.

"What do we need to do to get Rufus back?"

Future Wyatt smiled at her. That was his Lucy speaking…..the one that never lost sight of the goal.

"All in good time, Lucy. The first thing we have to do is get your sister back."

 **A/N 2 -** Thanks for reading. The first chapter will be posted soon. If anyone has any ideas you would like to share with me, please do so. If I incorporate them into the story you will get credit.


	2. Chapter 1-1

**A/N -** Thank you for all the reviews, etc. Unlike my _More than Colleagues_ story, I'm going to try to keep these chapters in the 1,000 - 1,500 word range and post more often. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter One**

Agent Christopher along with the rest of the team slowly got over the shock of not only seeing a new and improved Lifeboat, but another Wyatt and another Lucy. She said, "I know I'm speaking for everyone else when I ask 'what in the hell is going on?' How can this be? How can you be in the same timeline as us?"

"The long answer is that Connor and Jiya have spent the last two years improving the Lifeboat and figured out a way for us to go back to the same timeline as when we previously existed. Don't ask us how…..we aren't the scientists. But we promised Jiya that we would bring Rufus back and I promised Lucy that we would bring her sister back." Future Wyatt said. "We've spent another year planning on how to get Rufus back.

Future Lucy added "It turns out that bringing Amy back will distract Rittenhouse so much that it will make it easier to bring back Rufus."

"I don't want to sound skeptical," Flynn said, "but how can you bring Amy back when Carol is dead in 1888?"

Jiya spoke up. "Carol went back in time and died there. It would make a difference if she would have died before she met Amy's father in her actual timeline."

Future Lucy said "With two Lifeboats we can send them to different locations and times. Rittenhouse still only has one Mothership. They can't be in two places at the same time."

"We also made numerous upgrades to the Lifeboat. It can now hold five passengers safely, albeit a little crowded. When it's just the two of us in there, the pilot and copilot seats recline and form nice beds. The other three seats fold up against the wall when not in use. It also has additional storage." Wyatt added.

Present Wyatt asked "What is the plan?"

"We'll explain it all to you over the next couple of days. It's going to take Connor and Jiya that long to upgrade the software and hardware on your Lifeboat." Future Lucy said. "We also brought a new charging mechanism for you that cuts the time in half."

Future Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB flash drive. He handed it to Jiya. "Your future self says to be sure to pay close attention to the command line instructions on page 15 of the .pdf document. She says it gets a little tricky in the programming."

"We'll get started right away," said Connor, and they headed to the computers.

Future Wyatt looked at Agent Christopher. "Do you have anything to eat? We're starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Future Wyatt went with Agent Christopher to her office to discuss the plan while future Lucy went to see what was in the kitchen to eat. Present Lucy went with her to show her where everything was located.

"I see the cuisine is still as uninspiring as I remember," future Lucy commented. "It gets a little better later on." She ended up making ham and cheese sandwiches for her and Wyatt.

"Do you usually do the cooking for you and your Wyatt?" present Lucy asked.

She shook her head. "We usually cook together. It's only when one of us has to do something else that we cook for the other. I think he cooks more for me than I for him."

"So you do everything together, it sounds like."

"Pretty much. We learned to fly the Lifeboat together. Wyatt trained me to defend myself, how to shoot a gun, and even some hand-to-hand combat. We spar almost every day to keep out skills up."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Future Lucy laughed. "You want the scoop on what happens in the next three years?"

Present Lucy turned red. "Am I that obvious?"

"Don't forget who you're talking to. I've already been through everything you're going through and right now you're confused and anxious about what to do with Wyatt because he screwed up your relationship royally with how he handled the Jessica situation, yet you never stopped loving him. No matter what he said or did, you always defended him."

Present Lucy shook her head. "I couldn't let him take the blame for everything. It wasn't all his fault. He was so confused about what to do…."

Future Lucy smiled. "See, you're doing it again, defending him even when I'm not accusing him or criticizing him. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I do love him, so much that it scares me sometimes. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I can't promise you that Wyatt will never hurt you again, just like I can't promise you won't hurt him. I can promise you that if either of you do hurt each other, it will be because you love each other and are just trying to protect each other."

Present Lucy put her head in her hands before looking up at her future self. "He told me he loves me…." She chuckled. "But you know that."

"He totally means it. You'll see. Wyatt's guilt over his wife's death coupled with the PTSD, really played with his emotions and his ability to think straight. You can help him through that. In fact you already have just by being there for him. Don't be afraid."

"When I look at future Wyatt I see the man I want him to be. Hope him to become"

"You help him get there, although he is far from perfect, just like you aren't perfect. It won't always be easy. Trust your heart. Open yours to him and you won't regret it.

Future Wyatt walked into the kitchen with present Wyatt. They each sat next to their Lucy. Future Wyatt saw the sandwich his Lucy prepared for him. He smiled and said "Thank you baby doll. It looks great." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Future Lucy looked at him with a big smile. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Present Wyatt looked at his future self, new hope blossoming in his heart as he witnessed that interaction. Present Lucy looked at her Wyatt and thought about what her future self said. She decided at that point to open her heart again to him. She scooted her chair a little closer to her Wyatt and took his hand in hers. Her Wyatt looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"You told me that I didn't have to say it back….that I didn't have to say anything….but I want to." Present Lucy looked into her Wyatt's eyes, hope emanating from them. Finally she said "I love you too, Wyatt."

 **A/N 2 -** Some other writers have been concerned about present Lucy and Wyatt finding out about future Lucy and Wyatt being married, or together, but I don't see that as an issue so I'm not going to worry about that. I'm going to just help them work through their problems and issues together. This Lyatt shipper wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Here is the next chapter, probably a little fluffy, but I make no apologies. ;). Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Garcia Flynn came out of his room to the kitchen only to find Future Lucy and Future Wyatt on the couch. Lucy had her feet on Wyatt's lap and he was massaging them. Lucy's head was on the armrest, her eyes were closed and she was almost purring in contentment. Wyatt turned his head when he saw Flynn and nodded in recognition. Flynn nodded back and looked at Lucy. "Is she asleep? He whispered.

Lucy answered for herself. "No. Just enjoying my hu….Wyatt's foot massage. He's really good at it."

Flynn laughed. "I'll take your word for it. Did you just almost let out something you haven't told us?"

Lucy tried to be nonchalant about her slip of the tongue. "No. What do you think we're not telling you?"

"It almost sounded like you called Wyatt your husband."

Lucy looked at Wyatt with a little panic in her eyes. The last person she wanted to find out first about her and Wyatt being married was Garcia Flynn. She still didn't fully trust him.

Flynn said "If you are married. don't worry, I won't say anything. That's something for you to tell. You're probably concerned about present Lucy and Wyatt finding out…. how that might affect the future."

Wyatt looked at Lucy and then to Flynn and back to Lucy. Lucy and Wyatt's eyes met and they reached an agreement without needing to say anything, such has become the closeness of their relationship. Wyatt spoke. "Yes, we got married a year and a half ago."

Flynn surprisingly smiled. "Congratulations. I know you were jealous of anyone who got close to Lucy and you were probably jealous of me at one point. Just know this, I never stood a chance. Lucy has been in love with you almost since the beginning, although I have no idea why."

Wyatt chuckled and Lucy started to protest, but then just said "In spite of what you put us through the first year, I have to say you've become a friend, but nothing more." She said the last comment for her Wyatt's sake.

"Did you invite me to the wedding?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, but you didn't come."

"Why not?"

"You were busy with your wife and daughter. She had a soccer game or something."

"I get my wife and daughter back?"

Lucy said "Yes, but it wasn't easy. I'll spare you the details because if you knew, you might not want to go through with it."

Flynn was silent for a moment. "She's not a Rittenhouse agent like Jessica, is she?"

Wyatt grimaced. He didn't think the pain of what Jessica did and his horrible reaction to it would ever completely go away. "No, she wasn't a Rittenhouse agent. They had nothing to do with bringing her back."

"Aren't you afraid of changing history by telling me this?"

"When Jiya went back to 1888 knowing what she knew, did knowing something change history? Lucy asked.

Flynn shook his head. "No. Even her visions didn't affect the eventual outcome."

"Right. It's what we do with the information that is critical. With us and our present selves, we may be taking a risk with letting them know things about our current relationship, but I don't think so. Present Wyatt is riddled with guilt and shame over his treatment of Lucy and his handling of Jessica. I know because I went through it and it took a long time for me to recover. Thank God Lucy stood by me and helped me through it. Lucy and I don't think giving them some encouragement will hurt their relationship, just help. Besides we have a genuine interest in making sure their relationship works out."

"And Wyatt helped me through a lot of my own issues, like with my mom, lack of a father, losing my sister, abandoning my dream of a singing career, and temporarily losing the man that I love." Lucy added while turning to look a Wyatt.

Flynn nodded. "I appreciate you letting me know. I assume you'll let me in on the plan to get my family back?"

Wyatt answered "Of course, but we have a couple of other things to take care of first."

Flynn opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "You want one?" he asked.

Lucy and Wyatt both shook their heads. "No thanks. We're heading off to bed."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"We were planning on just using the new lifeboat." Lucy answered.

"Aren't Connor and Jiya working on the old one right next to it? Won't that be noisy?" Flynn asked.

"They aren't working all night, are they?" Wyatt asked.

"You could take my room and I'll bunk with Wyatt. There's an extra cot in there." He didn't want to mention that it was where Rufus slept.

"That's very nice of you. How would present Wyatt feel about that?"

Just then present Wyatt and Lucy walked into the kitchen with Agent Christopher. "How would I feel about what?"

Lucy sat up, putting her feet on the cold concrete floor. She quickly brought her feet up underneath her on the couch. She said "We were discussing sleeping arrangements."

Wyatt said "You two can have my room. There are two cots and will give you some privacy."

Future Lucy and Wyatt both started to protest at the same time. "What are you talking about? We don't need privacy."

Present Lucy smiled and said "You don't need to keep secrets from us. We're you, remember?"

Present Wyatt chuckled "You don't need to worry about messing things up with us. We'll do enough of that ourselves. We had a long talk and decided that we loved seeing what we become when we look at you two and we are committed to make it work. We know it won't be easy and take everything we have to succeed. But we love each other and we will make it."

"We also did a little exploring in the new and improved Lifeboat. Snoopy me opened one of the new storage bins and found something hidden in the back." Present Lucy added.

Present Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand. He walked over to his future self and opened his hand palm up. In his palm were a man's gold wedding ring and a beautiful diamond solitaire engagement ring and matching wedding band. "You need to make sure you and your wife are properly adorned."

Future Wyatt and Lucy overcame their shock and started laughing. Future Wyatt took the rings and slid his wife's rings on the third finger of her left hand. Future Lucy slid the remaining ring on her husband's finger. They both smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. It lasted more than it probably should have.

Agent Christopher cleared her throat, loudly. Future Lucy and Wyatt broke the kiss and looked over at her. "Now that there are no more secrets, maybe we can get back to the task on hand of getting Rufus and Amy back.

 **A/N 2** \- Next chapter in a few days where we will learn about the plan, or plans.


	4. Chapter 3-1

**AN -** Here is the next chapter to the story. I would like to give a big shout out to LyattRocks for agreeing to beta this story. Thank you! Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 3**

"For our plan to work, we're going to stop reacting to the mother ship and have the mother ship react to us," future Wyatt said.

"What did you have in mind?" Flynn asked.

Present Lucy and I will go with Jiya to find Rufus. You and my Lucy with present Wyatt will go back and make sure Amy comes back."

"You're sending us on separate missions, sweetheart? His wife asked. "I don't think I like that."

Wyatt took his wife in his arms and said "I don't like it either, my love, but there are only three of us that can pilot the Lifeboats and I want Jiya to have backup for when we find Rufus."

His Lucy slowly nodded. "I get it….but I don't like it. That means when we find Rufus there will be three pilots on one Lifeboat and only one on the other."

Her Wyatt nodded in understanding. "I see your point. I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I knew there was a reason I married you. You are the brains of this outfit you know."

His Lucy chuckled. Agent Christopher spoke up. "Okay then. The Logans will go with Flynn to bring back Amy. Present Lucy and Wyatt will go with Jiya to bring back Rufus."

Lucy Logan spoke up. "We will leave first and hope that the Mothership comes after us. When you see that it does, you leave to bring back Rufus. One more thing. We added a communications device to the CPU of the Lifeboat and have one for the old one. It will allow us to know where they are at all times.

"We'll need to hope that the Mothership doesn't jump before we go." Jiya offered.

"After what Emma did I have a feeling there will be a power struggle going on in Rittenhouse. I don't think the powers that be will be too pleased with her for the killings. The only reason she has any power at all is that she is the only one in Rittenhouse that can pilot the Mothership which is also one of our advantages. Not only do they only have one time machine, they only have one pilot." Agent Christopher added.

"Emma will be after Lucy even more so than before, if that is possible." Flynn added.

"It's up to us to keep her safe," present Wyatt said.

"That we will." Flynn said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy and Wyatt Logan checked on Connor and Jiya to see how the upgrades to the old Lifeboat were progressing.

"We should be finished in another 48 hours or so. The new communications device is ingenious." Connor observed.

Lucy laughed. "You're the one who came up with it, with a little help from Jiya."

"It's really an improvement on what allows us to know the date the Mothership travels to and general location. We just hope the security measures we put in will prevent the Mother ship from tapping into the information and finding out exactly where we are." Wyatt added.

"Do you have any more tips from our future selves?" Connor asked.

"No. We'll let you get back to it. Don't forget to get some rest." Lucy said.

"We won't. Good night." Jiya said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once inside their room, the Logans pushed their cots next to each other so the sides were touching. Wyatt wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and began to nuzzle the base of her neck at her right shoulder. Lucy shivered a little before reaching up and running her left hand through her husband's hair. She turned around, raised herself up on her toes and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. After breaking the kiss she smiled against his lips and said "You sure are a good kisser."

Wyatt smiled back and let his hands slide down her back to her bottom, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Feeling a little frisky, Mr. Logan? Lucy asked with a kiss.

Wyatt grinned. "It's impossible for me to not feel frisky around you Mrs. Logan." He captured her lips with a deep kiss that quickly became heated. He reached to the bottom of Lucy's T-shirt and started lifting it up. Lucy raised her hands over her head to make it easier for her husband. After her shirt was removed, Lucy did the same to Wyatt. Lucy grinned back at Wyatt. "I guess we need that privacy after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Logan said good night to his Lucy and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Thinking everyone was asleep, he didn't bother with the chair in front of the door.

After removing his clothes and stepping into the shower, he let the water wash over his head and down his body. The grime from the day washed away with water which also had a cleansing effect on his mind. Finally expressing his love for Lucy was cathartic and opened his life to new possibilities, ones that he almost squandered away with his foolishness. After finishing washing his body and hair, he continued to enjoy the spray of the water which drowned out the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps entering the room. He finally shut the water off and turned to reach for his towel. He was temporarily shocked to see his towel being held up for him by soft feminine hands. He could not see the face of the person but recognized the hands as belonging to Lucy. Wyatt reached out and put his hands over hers pulling her toward him. Lucy wrapped the towel around him and Wyatt smiled at her with a "Thank you."

Lucy responded "You're welcome."

Wyatt grinned and said "You don't need to be shy. You've already seen me naked."

Lucy chuckled. "That's true. And you've seen me naked too. I wanted to tell you something and give you a proper goodnight."

Wyatt said "I'm glad you wanted to give me a proper goodnight." He finished drying himself making no effort to hide his body from the woman he loved. Lucy was having a hard time forming a coherent thought as she watched, trying not to stare. "What did you want to tell me?"

Lucy, glad that the man she loved finally wrapped the towel around his waist, asked "Do you remember telling me in Germany that I needed to decide what I was fighting for?"

Wyatt nodded and stepped out of the shower.

"At first I decided that I was fighting to get my sister back. I still am, but that is secondary now. Starting today I'm fighting for us, Wyatt, you and me together."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Lucy fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. They held each other close with Lucy enjoying the feeling of his soft skin on his muscular bare back. Wyatt could feel the warmth of Lucy's body through the thin material of her T-shirt and gray sweat bottoms. He finally kissed her gently on the lips and she opened her mouth so they could deepen the kiss. After breaking for air, Wyatt smiled at her and said "I love you Lucy. What I was fighting for has changed too. I'm now fighting for us above everything else."

"I love you too," Lucy said with a salacious smile. She slid her left hand behind his neck pulling him down for a kiss while her right hand slid down his back to his waist. She tugged on the towel letting it drop to the floor.

Wyatt broke the kiss and grinned. "I guess the Logans won't be the only Lucy and Wyatt that need a little privacy tonight." He lifted Lucy's T-shirt over her head and pulled her to him, their bare chests pressed together.

Lucy kissed Wyatt and said with a grin "No they won't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiya and Connor worked through the night on the upgrades. Connor looked over at Jiya noticing her drooping eyes. "You better get some sleep. We can't have you piloting the Lifeboat when you're worn out."

Jiya protested. "The faster we get this done, the sooner we can get Rufus back."

"I know you want Rufus back. We all do. But you're no good to fly anything in your current state. Get some rest."

"You need a break too. I don't want to get in a Lifeboat reprogrammed by an exhausted engineer."

"I'll make you a deal. We'll both take a break for four hours. You'll need an additional four hours before you can fly this thing."

Jiya reluctantly agreed. "I'm going to crash in the new Lifeboat and try out the sleeper seats. I have a feeling present Lucy isn't alone in our room."

Connor chuckled. "You're probably right. See you in about four hours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma Whitmore and Jessica Logan stood before the Rittenhouse leadership council in Santa Fe, New Mexico. The outside of the building appeared run down and unused for decades when it was actually very modern on the inside. It was a former FBI office that was closed twenty years ago when a new facility was built on the other side of town.

The Chairman stared down at them from his seat behind the conference table that was situated on an elevated stage. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you kill Nicholas Keynes and Carol Preston?"

Emma stared at up him with disdain. "They were just getting in the way."

"You were to assist them, not kill them!" He shouted. "Why shouldn't we just kill you right now for your insubordination?"

Emma chuckled. "You need me. I'm the only pilot you have."

"Not for long."

Emma laughed. "It takes six months to a year to train a new pilot. I just got started here with Jessica. You have no one else."

"Do you really think we would put all our eggs into one basket, so to speak, and have you as the only pilot?"

"I am the only pilot for Rittenhouse. The other pilot is with Mason Industries."

"You're forgetting one."

"Who's that?"

"Rufus Carlin."

"Too late. I killed him too."

"Another lapse in judgement on your part. You're way too eager to kill people. Especially Lucy Preston."

"The princess? Don't make me laugh. Do you really think you can convert her to join our side?"

"Yes, with the right motivation and instruction to help her remember her roots. But we need you to fix the problem you created by killing Rufus, Carol and Keynes, first."

"What?!" Emma practically shouted.

"You need to go back and undo your killing spree."

"What makes you think Rufus would work with us?"

"He wants some answers to his girlfriend's visions. We can give him that."

Emma scoffed. "Do you really think you can give him what he wants?'

Jessica, who had been silent for the entire time finally spoke. "Jiya confided in me, foolish girl. I've already been working with our scientists telling them what she's been seeing. They think they have can provide a solution in a few weeks."

Emma inwardly seethed. She wanted to be the one calling the shots and not have to report to this chauvinistic council. She still was the only pilot so she had leverage, she thought.

"The Mothership only holds four passengers. How can I bring back three when I need to take a team with me?"

"You take two trips if need be."

"I want to plan the mission."

"Alright. Get with Colonel Smith to plan the mission and select your team."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here in two days. In the meantime, keep training Jessica how to pilot the Mothership."

Emma nodded. "Yes, sir. But what about her pregnancy?"

Jessica responded. "I lied to Wyatt so he wouldn't kill me if he got the chance. I'm not pregnant."

She turned to Jessica. "Come on, we've got some training to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N -** Sorry for the delay but we were wrestling with the logistics of the missions to bring back Rufus and Amy. Hopefully we got it right. In the last episodes of season 1, we learned that Carol met Henry Wallace, Amy's father in 1979 and that Amy was born in 1990. So, the goal of the mission will be to make sure that Carol and Henry meet. We never learned how Carol changed the timeline to eliminate Amy, just that she did. It could have been closer to her date of conception, we just don't know. This story assumes that Carol just didn't meet Henry back in 1990 in the redo to get rid of Amy. Since Henry was not Lucy's father, then that assumption wouldn't change Lucy's fate.

On with the story and I hope you like it. Many thanks again to LyattRocks for the beta assistance. I don't own Timeless, but if I did, the show would already be renewed for a 3rd season. Please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Bunker, Bay Area, California 2018  
** **36 Hours Later**

Jiya and Connor fired up the old Lifeboat to make sure all of the upgrades were successfully installed. After double checking and running a final system test, the Lifeboat was deemed ready to go. Jiya was sent to her quarters to get some rest for the flight that was scheduled to take place in twelve hours.

Denise Christopher called the teams together to go over the missions one more time.

"Flynn and the Logans will travel back to UC Berkeley on September 10, 1979 to where Carol and Amy's father met. The team will do what it can while watching out for Emma and the Mothership.

"Hopefully the Mothership will be sent to follow us," Lucy Logan said. "Then you can go back to 1888 and bring back Rufus alive."

"Everyone rest up," Agent Christopher commanded. "We're on schedule for 8am launch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rittenhouse Headquarters, Santa Fe, New Mexico 2018**

 **8am**

Colonel Smith glowered at Emma Whitmore as she spoke, trying to explain what she wanted to happen on the mission. When she stopped speaking Colonel Smith asked "Why can't we go back right now to 1888?"

Emma rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the headache she felt coming on. This jerk has never been on the time machine before. What does he know?

"You can't go back to the same time period you already exist."

"Why not? How is this any different than when you go back to activate a sleeper placed at an earlier time? Even though you piloted those people back to a previous time period, you can go back and visit them."

"But I went back at a later time than the original drop off years later."

"So, how do you do that in this instance?"

"The problem is that I was the one who shot the people we are trying to bring back."

"So there wouldn't be a problem if someone else could go back just not you. That person could stop you from killing those people."

"There's something about running into yourself when you time travel that could royally screw up the timeline."

"So why is that a problem if you weren't born in 1888?"

"I was there in 1888 when I shot Carol and Nicholas.."

"Then stay with the mothership and send someone else into Chinatown."

"What do I do with the me that was there before?"

"Didn't you leave?" What would happen if that Emma stayed behind or was killed? Would that affect you?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure. Do I want to risk that?"

"Won't there be two motherships?" Colonel Smith asked.

"No there won't because we took it back. Rufus, Carol and Nicholas were left behind when they died. So they will be there when we go back."

"We need to be sure about what happens to you since you came back so I don't think you will be there."

"We are going to arrive before I shot Carol and Nicholas. I will be taking a new team member that was not there last time. I'll send him in first to see if he runs into me. If not, he'll radio to me and I'll join in.

"With all the sleeper cells we put in place, you never ran into yourself when you traveled back to where you dropped somebody off in a previous time."

"You're right," Emma said. "We need to make sure the timing is right to be safe."

Emma and Colonel Smith stood up from the conference table they were sitting at during their meeting. The door to the room crashed open and an agent stepped into the room. Colonel Smith was about to say something in protest at the intrusion when the agent shouted "The Lifeboat jumped…. to 1979, Berkeley, CA."

Emma looked at Colonel Smith. "What happened in 1979? Was there some sort of protest at UC Berkeley they want to stop?"

"I don't know what happened then. You foolishly killed our historian so we can't ask her."

Emma did a quick internet search to see if anything of interest popped up. Nothing of historical significance immediately popped up. "I can't see anything important. Do we dare let them go back in time without following them? We should at least find out what they are doing. We don't need to worry about recharging the ship."

Emma headed toward the door. "I'm on it," she shouted as she took off out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bunker, Bay Area, California 2018**

Flynn and the Logans were waiting impatiently by their improved Lifeboat for their mission to bring back Amy to start. The team was already dressed in late Seventies attire so they would fit in the University culture of the day. Flynn and Wyatt were both armed with Glock 9mm pistols just in case they ran into someone from Rittenhouse, although if all went according to plan, they wouldn't need them. They also knew that things rarely, if ever, went according to plan.

Agent Christopher stood next to the team. "Are you ready?"

"Do I always look like I belong on 'That Seventies Show'?" Lucy responded.

Denise chuckled. "I was referring to seeing your mother back when she was in college. Won't that be strange?"

Lucy laughed. "I suppose so. I'll get to see if her advice to me was more do as I say and not what I did."

Denise smiled. "As a parent, I think we are all guilty of that. It's part of the 'school of hard knocks.' I know I always haven't been the best example."

Lucy, Wyatt and Flynn smiled and headed into the new Lifeboat. As they strapped into the seats, Flynn asked "You sure you know how to pilot this thing?"

Wyatt laughed. "Don't have a clue."

Flynn looked alarmed and said "I'm getting off."

Lucy laughed at him. "He's just kidding. Aren't you sweetheart?"

Wyatt shook his head and leaned in to Lucy for a kiss, which was happily returned.

Flynn groaned. "I hope I don't have to witness that all mission."

Lucy grinned. "Don't worry, we'll try to keep it to a minimum." The she looked at her husband and shook her head. "On second thought, no we won't"

Wyatt and Lucy finished their pre-flight check and asked Flynn "You ready to go?"

Flynn answered. "Ready."

Lucy punched the throttle and off they went to 1979.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connor Mason monitored the consoles waiting and hoping for the Mothership to jump to 1979. Just then the alarm sounded that the Mothership had jumped. Everyone in the bunker hurried to the console to wait for Connor to tell them where it went. A minute later Connor looked up and said "Berkeley CA, 1979. They followed the new Lifeboat."

Jiya fired up the upgraded Lifeboat while Wyatt helped Lucy with her seatbelt. They had dressed in the clothes they used on the original fateful trip to bring back Jiya, hoping that it wouldn't bring bad luck to the mission. Not that they had any real choice in the matter as their wardrobe selections were greatly limited ever since the bombing of Mason Industries.

Lucy held Wyatt's hand as Jiya turned to ask them if they were ready. Wyatt and Lucy gave Jiya their most encouraging smiles and said in unison "Ready…..Let's go bring back Rufus."

The Lifeboat landed in the outskirts of San Francisco 130 years earlier than when they left. The three time travelers noticed that they weren't quite as disoriented or nauseous as on trips with the previous Lifeboat. In addition to Wyatt carrying his Glock 9mm, Lucy and Jiya also carried small firearms in case they ran into trouble. Instead of going to the photography studio as they did on the previous trip, they decided to go straight to the saloon where Jiya worked previously as they didn't think Rufus would want leave without seeing her there. They just hoped to get out before Emma showed up with her guns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry for the delay, but I've been out-of-town without a computer and internet but am back now. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to LyattRocks for the help and thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless and sadly I looks like the end. NBC certainly deserves the wrath of us fans for stringing us along and the cancellation, but the show's creators deserve blame for waiting too long to getting Lucy and Wyatt together and then the idiotic move of splitting them apart at the end of Hollywoodland. I truly believe the viewership would have increased had they kept them together. It's up to us fans now to keep the show and it's characters alive.

 **Chapter 5**

 **University of California, Berkeley 1979**

Flynn and the Logans landed in a clearing among a group of trees about two miles from the University. Once leaving the Lifeboat, Wyatt pressed the button of the new cloaking device hiding it from view and they started heading toward the campus. A loud roar from the stadium could be heard as they got closer to it.

"There must be a football game going on," Flynn observed.

"Is your mother a football fan Lucy?" Wyatt asked.

"Not in recent years but maybe she was back in 1979 to meet some men." Lucy answered.

"Let's go there first and check out Tightwad Hill. You can see the game from there without paying." Wyatt said.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"From watching a game on TV. If your mom was like most college students, she may have been trying to save some money."

About fifteen minutes later the team approached a group of students from behind watching the game. They looked around but really couldn't tell anything without seeing their faces. They decided to sit down in the back and watch for a while. It was approaching halftime and they hoped some of the students would get up and turn around at that time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica and Emma along with one of her henchman approached the campus from the main entrance. She looked around with a scowl on her face.

"Why in the world would Lucy want to come here in 1979?"

"Don't ask me," Jessica stated. "Maybe she liked late seventies fashion?"

Emma snapped at her letting out a frustrated huff. "Don't kid me. I'm beginning to think this is a waste of time."

"Well, Lucy always talked about getting her sister back when I was in the bunker with them. This may have something to do with that." Jessica said.

"But I fixed it so she would never be able to get her back." Emma told her.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked.

"I went back to the time Carol told me when she was conceived and made sure she wasn't in the same city as Amy's father."

"That was like eleven years from now, isn't it?" Jessica observed.

"Yeah. Even if that is what they are here for it won't bring Amy back." Emma said with absolute certainty. "They must be here for another reason."

"But why?" Jessica wondered.

"Beats me. Let's look around some more." Emma said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chinatown, San Francisco, CA 1888**

Lucy, Wyatt and Jiya finished their long walk from the Lifeboat that also had the feature installed to make it invisible like the Mothership.

"Keep an eye out for Emma and her goons," Lucy said as they reached the edge of Chinatown.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the photography studio?" Jiya asked.

"The only reason we went there the first time was to find out where you were. We already know that." Wyatt responded.

"Plus we don't want to run into my mother or Keynes, either." Lucy added. "Hopefully we can intercept Rufus before he goes into the saloon."

The three time travelers made their way to the saloon. Lucy and Wyatt tried to remember the exact time they arrived during their previous trip through time. Since wrist watches weren't around in 1888, they didn't know but they were sure they were there on the right day.

"Am I in the saloon right now?" Jiya asked.

"I don't know. I'll take a quick look and be right back." Wyatt said.

"Hurry back and be careful." Lucy said with concern.

"I will." Wyatt disappeared through the doors. A couple of minutes later he was back.

"You were there," Wyatt said as he looked at Jiya. "I saw you beat up a customer."

Jiya smiled and said, "Let's keep an eye out for Rufus because that's close to the time he showed up. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Logans and Flynn scanned the crowd of students milling about at halftime when Lucy suddenly grabbed Wyatt's arm.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked as he looked over at her.

She point to the right and down the hill. "There she is."

The three time travelers watched as Carol, along with the man she was with, headed up the hill toward them. Lucy was sure they were just arriving. As they got closer, Lucy realized she was with the wrong man.

"That's not Amy's father. What do we do now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a complete waste of time," Emma said as she grew increasingly frustrated as they walked around campus. "Let's go back and return to the base. Maybe something else is going on."

As they headed toward the entrance of the campus, a man walked toward them wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. He looked like he was heading to the football game. Emma glanced over at him as he walked by, thinking that he looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place him. Her team walked on for a few more seconds when it hit her. _That's Amy's father._ Emma abruptly turned around.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"I thought I saw Amy's father." Emma said as she scanned the area but couldn't spot him.

"So…. Is that a problem? I thought you took care of that." Jessica asked.

"I did."

"Then there's nothing to be concerned about."

"We know now that is why they're here." Emma gave Jessica an evil smile. "Let them waste their time. Whatever they are trying won't work. Let's get out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the saloon, Lucy, Wyatt and Jiya kept a constant watch over the street from their vantage point by the door to the saloon. A constant flow of customers entered and exited the saloon making it difficult to monitor the situation. That, coupled with the dense population of Chinatown made spotting Rufus that much more difficult. Several of the men entering the establishment spotted Lucy and Jiya sitting on the bench with Wyatt and tried to get him to share his good fortune. When one man tried to grab Lucy, Wyatt grabbed the man's wrist, twisted his arm up his back and slammed him into the wall.

"Keep your hands off my lady," Wyatt growled at him.

"She's no lady…." The man dared to say.

Wyatt turned him away from the wall as Lucy stood up. She slapped him as hard as she could before kneeing him in the groin. He fell to the ground in a heap and Lucy kicked him in the stomach. A crowd started to gather around them when Jiya spotted a black man about to enter the saloon.

"Rufus!" Jiya shouted.

The man stopped at the door before turning toward where the sound of his name came from. The crowd around Wyatt and Lucy made it difficult for him to see who called his name. He stepped around the crowd and spotted someone he thought he might never see again.

"Jiya!" Rufus exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mothership returned to Santa Fe, New Mexico. The colonel was waiting for them when Emma and her team arrived.

"It's a good thing you came back early." He told them.

Emma and Jessica looked at him. "Why is that?" Emma asked.

"The Lifeboat jumped to 1888 San Francisco." He replied.

"How were they able to do that? Don't they have to recharge each time?" Jessica asked.

"Did they find a way to increase the battery capacity while you were there?" Emma asked Jessica.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I wasn't privy to everything that was going on." Jessica responded.

"Well, it's either that or there are two Lifeboats and two crews." Emma said. "And we know that's impossible."

Colonel Smith said "You better go back to 1888 now. I'm sure they're trying to bring Rufus back." Colonel Smith told them.

"So their trip to 1979 looks like a decoy." Jessica added.

"It sure does." Emma said. "Let's get changed and head back to San Francisco. We leave in fifteen minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** Sorry for the delay. I have the next four chapters written, including this one. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and the next two will be posted after my awesome beta LyattRocks gets a chance to review. Again, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless, but if I did there would be a season 3.

 **Chapter 6**

 **UC Berkeley 1979**

The Logans looked at each other and then at Flynn. Flynn asked "If that's not Lucy's father, then what do we do now?"

Wyatt and Flynn looked at Lucy for answers. "Carol told me that she took Amy away from me so I would spend more time with her and learn about Rittenhouse. Emma said she fixed it so I would never get her back." Lucy stated. "If they didn't meet here in Emma's changed timeline, then when do they meet?"

Wyatt looked at his wife with concern and then thought of something. "Just because they aren't here at the football game together doesn't mean they don't meet here in UC Berkeley. Let's head down to campus and see if we learn of anything else."

"Good idea," Flynn said. "Which way do we go?"

Lucy said "This way. Follow me." The three time travelers headed down the hill towards campus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **San Francisco 1888**

After spotting Jiya, Rufus shoved aside everyone standing between them and hugged her tightly in front of the saloon. After sharing a kiss, Rufus noticed Wyatt and Lucy standing nearby. "What…How did you get here so fast? I thought you were chasing Emma and Jessica."

Lucy said "It's a long story. We'll tell you on the way to the lifeboat. Let's go before Emma shows up."

Rufus couldn't hide his puzzlement. "I'm confused. What about Flynn? There are only four seats on the lifeboat."

Wyatt spoke up. "We need to get out of here, now! We'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." Rufus demanded.

Jiya put her hands on both sides of Rufus' face and stared at him directly in the eyes. "Listen to Lucy and Wyatt. We need to go. Do you trust me?"

Rufus softened his expression before nodding. "I trust you although I'm not so sure about him," pointing at Wyatt.

"He got you to Jiya. Doesn't that count for something?" Lucy asked.

Rufus nodded. "I still have a lot of questions but I trust you. Let's go."

Then Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya headed down the street away from the saloon in the opposite direction of the photography studio hoping they were far enough ahead of Emma to get away without a confrontation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **UC Berkeley 1979**

The Logans and Flynn reached the center quad of the campus and stood near a fountain looking around at the people walking through the area. Flynn, being much taller that the other two, spotted a redheaded woman heading out of the main entrance to the campus. When she turned left to walk up the street he also saw Jessica. While watching them, Flynn said "Emma and Jessica are here. They're heading up the street."

The three time travelers hurried to the entrance gate where they could see them walking away from campus. Lucy turned to Wyatt and said "It looks like our plan worked. They followed us here."

"It looks like they're leaving now. I hope that gives the other team enough of a head start." Wyatt observed.

"That's all well and good, but what about Amy?" Lucy asked.

Flynn asked "Wasn't Amy born in 1993?

Lucy answered "Yes."

"Then why are we here in 1979? Flynn asked. "Why didn't we go back to the time when she was conceived in 1992?"

Wyatt answered "Agent Christopher thought that all we needed to do was to make sure Carol and Amy's father were together in 1979 and that history would repeat itself. It's obvious however, that Emma changed things."

"We better go back to the bunker and think this through some more." Lucy said. "We should review those Rittenhouse files and find out when Carol and Henry were in the same place in 1992. If we need to we can play cupid."

"All right, let's go." Flynn said.

They turned and headed back to the Lifeboat. As they walked by one of the buildings, a door flew open and out stepped Henry Wallace. Lucy bumped into him as she wasn't expecting the door to open right then. Henry looked down and Lucy with a smile "Pardon me. Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, thank you. I need to watch where I'm going."

Henry said "No harm done. Say, do I know you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I guess I have one of those faces."

Henry chuckled. "You're far to beautiful to just have 'one of those faces.'"

Wyatt stepped in while Henry looked at the intruder. "We better be going sweetheart," as he took ahold of her elbow.

Lucy looked over at Wyatt and back to Henry. "My husband. Sorry to bump into you. Hope you have a nice day."

Henry smiled and turned to go "No problem. Have a pleasant day." That man is one lucky bloke, he thought as he walked away.

"Awkward, eh Lucy? Getting hit on by your sister's father?" Flynn asked.

"Should we stay now that we know Henry and Carol are both here?" Wyatt asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **San Francisco 1888**

The mothership set down about a mile from San Francisco in 1888, but at the opposite side of the city from the spot where they landed on their previous trip. Emma was concerned about this mission as they were taking a great risk in going back to a time they had previously been. Landing here would mean a longer walk over more hilly terrain than before, but she believed it was a necessary precaution to lessen the possibility of a chance encounter with their previous selves.

After leaving the mothership, Emma clicked the cloaking device, hiding it from view. It was a warm morning in late August so it didn't take long for Jessica to start complaining about the long walk in those uncomfortable 19th century dresses and boots.

"What are you complaining about?" Emma said while trying not to be too annoyed at her teammate. "I'm wearing a dress just like yours. You don't hear me complaining."

"I'm newer to this time travel business. You're more used to it." Jessica responded.

Sergei, the henchman traveling with the two women started laughing which brought an immediate rebuke from Emma. "Shut up you fool or I'll have an extra seat on the return trip."

Eventually they reached the top of the hill they were climbing where they stopped to look out over the city while standing in the shade of a large tree. Before them was San Francisco, a harbor city that looked ready to fall into the bay. People streamed into and out of the city via the narrow streets and alleyways.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Jessica asked "Where do you want to go first, the photography studio?"

Emma nodded. "We have to so we can bring back Carol and Nicholas. We were already hiding in the back when Rufus arrived. We can take care of Lucy and Wyatt at the same time."

"You can take care of Wyatt. I'll take care of Lucy." Jessica said.

"Can't shoot your husband?" Emma asked.

"No, but I can take care of my competition." Jessica responded.

"Competiton? Wyatt's going to be dead too when I'm done with him." Emma stated.

"Yeah, but it will good to get rid of the woman Wyatt fell in love with after he thought I died." Jessica said.

"Revenge?" Emma asked with an evil smirk. "I didn't think you could do that to your family."

"Rittenhouse is my family." Jessica stated emphatically. "I'll do anything for them."

Emma nodded. "Let's go. We can't be late."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma, Jessica and Sergei entered Chinatown, keeping to the side of the street opposite of the photography studio. Not remembering exactly the time they arrived on their previous visit, Emma looked around anxiously hoping they weren't too late. When they reached the point where they were opposite the photography studio, Emma said "Keep your eyes and ears open."

The three Rittenhouse agents leaned back against the wall of the building they were standing in front of watching intently the passersby. After about fifteen minutes, Jessica grabbed Emma's arm and pointed. "There's Carol and Nicholas. But I don't see you and me."

"Remind me why we have to bring those two back alive?" Emma asked.

"Orders," Jessica responded. "They weren't happy with you that you killed them."

"Lucy and Wyatt will have to be our consolation prize." Emma stated. "If you don't kill the 'princess' I will."

"You really have issues with her, don't you?" Jessica asked.

"Spoiled brat. Doesn't even know what she's been giving up. If it wasn't for her mom and dad being royalty and Carol protecting her, she would be dead long ago." Emma said.

"Why don't we intercept Carol and Nicholas now since we aren't in sight? We can get Rufus later at the saloon." Jessica asked.

Emma thought for a moment. "Good idea. That way I won't get mad and shoot them."

Jessica asked "What about Lucy? You don't want your other self to kill her in the studio now do you?"

"I guess not. I remember now that you and I went into the studio first before Carol and Nicolas." Emma turned to Sergei. "Go into the photography studio and act like a customer. Make sure that you get our previous selves out of there before Lucy and Wyatt show up."

Sergei looked at her with confusion. "What do I do while I'm waiting? Where do I take your previous selves?"

"What? Get your picture taken for all I care. Tell them/us that you have a message from Carol and Nicholas that they spotted Jiya at the theater across town." Emma told him with derision.

Sergei nodded and headed toward the studio.

 **A/N 2 -** Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Until then, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7-1

**A/N -** As promised, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the chapter number mixup when I skipped number 6. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 7**

 **UC Berkeley 1979**

Lucy looked thoughtfully at her husband before shaking her head. "Since Emma wasn't concerned about us being here in 1979 means that her interference took place at a later time. Who knows – if we somehow succeed in getting them together in the current time frame then Amy could be born before me. That might make matters worse."

Flynn said "Since one of the reasons for coming here was to be a decoy for the mission to bring back Rufus, then this mission is a success. We can worry about Amy later."

Lucy frowned. "You don't care if I get my sister back?"

Flynn grimaced. "Of course I want you to get your sister back. It's just that I don't think there is a benefit to staying here in 1979. We should go back to base and rethink our strategy."

"What do you think sweetheart?" Lucy asked Wyatt.

"As you said – Emma wasn't worried about us being here in 1979. She knows something that we don't and that bothers me. I don't see any reason in sticking around here any longer." Wyatt responded.

"We're in agreement then," Lucy said. "Let's go back to the Lifeboat and go back to the bunker. We'll figure out what to do next when we get there."

Wyatt took Lucy's hand as they headed out the gate. Thirty minutes later, the Logans and Flynn were back in the bunker in 2018 wondering about what to do next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chinatown San Francisco 1888**

Sergei entered the photography studio and began to look around. Not spotting Emma or Jessica he pretended to browse the merchandise for sale. Faye entered the room asking "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen a redheaded woman come to your store today?" Sergei asked. "She would have been with another blonde haired woman."

Faye shook her head. "No. I would remember a redheaded woman as I don't see many of those in Chinatown."

Sergei nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't."

"Can I help you with anything else?" Faye asked.

Sergei thought for a moment. "How much does it cost to have my portrait taken?"

"One dollar." Faye answered. "Do you want to take it now? In those clothes?"

Sergei was about to answer when the door opened. Previous Emma and Jessica entered the studio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Current Emma and Jessica headed down the street after Carol and Nicholas who were walking slowly while looking around at the people going by.

"They don't know we are looking for Rufus, do they?" Jessica asked.

"No," Emma responded. "They think they are only looking for Jiya since that was the original mission."

"We definitely will have a numbers problem. Who's staying behind for another trip?" Jessica asked.

Emma didn't answer right away. That was a bridge they would just have to cross when the time came. It wasn't long before they caught up with their Rittenhouse leaders.

When Carol and Nicholas spotted Emma and Jessica they were surprised. "What are you doing out here? I thought we were going to meet at the photography studio?" Carol asked.

"Change of plan," Emma stated. "We know where Jiya is."

"How did you find that out?" Nicholas asked.

Jessica looked at Emma wondering what she was going to say. She marveled at how she was able to ad lib to her superiors.

"I overheard a gambler complain about a female dealer named Jiya at the saloon," Emma lied. "Said she almost broke his wrist."

"That must be her." Carol said. "Let's go."

A few minutes later the four Rittenhouse agents and leaders approached the saloon. When they got to the door they were surprised to see a burly man on the ground being tended to by his friend and one of the saloon girls.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

A half-drunk bystander started laughing. "Got beat up by a girl and her husband, I think it was." He slurred.

"What did they look like?" Emma asked.

The saloon girl said "He had the most beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. Called the woman 'his lady.'"

Jessica said "That sure sounds like Wyatt."

Carol looked at Jessica and then at the crowd. "What did the woman look like?"

"She was a looker - petite with brown hair." The drunken man said.

"Was there a black man with them?" Emma asked.

"He showed up later. They all left with Jiya." The saloon girl stated.

That dispelled all doubts. "Which way did they go?" Nicholas asked.

"That way." The saloon girl pointed down the street.

"How long ago?" Emma asked.

"About five to ten minutes ago." She answered.

"We better hurry!" Carol shouted.

Emma led the way down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt and Lucy reached the Chinatown boundary and turned left to head to the outskirts of San Francisco so they could get to the Lifeboat as quickly as possible. It was getting warmer and warmer as it got into the early afternoon. Lucy's fancy dress was heavy and getting more uncomfortable with each step. Jiya's saloon girl outfit was lighter in material and left her shoulders bare so she wasn't suffering as much in the heat. She also was used to the clothes having lived in the time period for three years.

After leaving the City, they headed down a dirt road wishing they had a horse drawn carriage to ride in for at least part of the way. A mile or so later, Wyatt spotted the tree they were using as a marker for where the Lifeboat would be. The tree was on a small hill and the Lifeboat was about a quarter mile down the other side. Hot, tired and thirsty, the foursome paused under the tree to catch their breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma, Jessica, Carol and Nicholas hurried to the edge of Chinatown and looked around for the Mason Industries agents. They didn't spot them anywhere after looking around for about a minute but they did spot a carriage for hire. Nicholas approached the driver with a smile. "Can we get a ride?"

The driver said. "Sure, where to?"

"The south end of town." Nicholas said.

"Hop in." said the driver.

Once his passengers were situated in the carriage, the driver lifted the reigns, sending the horses on their way. Emma and Jessica scanned the crowds to the left as they went by while Nicholas and Carol scanned the right side. No one saw who they were looking for.

The driver stopped when he reached the edge of the city. "This is as far as I go." He announced to his passengers.

"Can't you take us a little further?" Jessica asked with her most seductive smile.

The driver shook his head. "I can only go as far as the city limits. I don't want to lose my license."

Emma looked at the others. "We must have gained some time on the princess and her friends. Let's go."

Nicholas paid the driver after the four of them left the carriage. There was only one dirt road to take so they hurried as fast as they could hoping they were going in the right direction. This road was in the opposite direction of the mothership, so they really hoped this trip wasn't in vain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shade of the tree provided relief from the heat of the sun beating on their heads. After resting for a few minutes Wyatt said "We better get going. It's not much further to the Lifeboat."

A wilted Lucy managed to get to her feet with the help of Wyatt. "Next time we go anywhere and I have to wear one of these dresses I'm bringing a canteen. I should be able to hide one in all these petticoats."

Wyatt chuckled. "I'll carry it for you if need be. Is everyone ready to go?"

Jiya and Rufus nodded. "Let's go home."

Right after they turned to walk down the hill, a gunshot pierced the silence, striking the tree right above Wyatt's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma led the way down the street in a hurry. After about a mile of almost running, the group reached a rise in the road giving them a view of a hill with a tree. Underneath the tree was a group of four people, two men and two women that sure looked like Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya. Emma said, "Hurry, I think that's them!"

Emma started running up the hill with her gun drawn. When she saw them turn to head down the other side of the hill, Emma fired her gun at them to get them to stop.

Carol scolded Emma. "We want them alive, Emma. Stop shooting."

Infuriated, Emma was about to turn and pull the trigger at Carol, but remembered that she was sent back to bring back Carol and Nicholas alive. "Well then…. Let's stop them!"

Emma and Jessica ran up the hill as fast as their tired legs could carry them with Nicholas and Carol following about twenty yards behind.

Finally they reached the top of the hill and looked down in surprise. The Lifeboat seemed to appear out of nowhere, the hatch opening as Lucy, Wyatt, Jiya and Rufus approached. Emma looked over at Carol and Nicholas before saying "What the hell is that? It looks improved over the previous Lifeboat. Should I shoot them?"

By now the four Mason agents were entering the Lifeboat. Jiya and Lucy went first with Wyatt bringing up the rear. Jiya strapped into the pilot's seat Carol shouted "Shoot him!"

Emma grinned evilly as she took aim. It was quite a distance for a pistol shot but maybe she would get lucky. Carol hoped that Emma would get rid of the man she thought was keeping her daughter from taking her rightful place next to her in Rittenhouse.

Emma fired five shots in the hope one would find the mark. The first four clanged off the door of the Lifeboat but the fifth one found its mark, striking Wyatt in the upper back. He fell into the Lifeboat just before Jiya closed the hatch. Lucy screamed "Wyatt! Oh my God! Help him!"

Rufus yelled to Jiya "Fire us up. We have to get out of here! Lucy…..help me get him into a seat and strap him in!"

Lucy, through the tears streaming down her face, could barely get Wyatt's seatbelt buckled, but on the third try managed to do so. Rufus said "Hang in there buddy. You're going to make it."

Lucy ripped the upper part of her dress to create a makeshift bandage which she pressed into the wound on Wyatt's upper back. Blood was oozing out but the pressure managed to stem the flow. Wyatt looked into Lucy's eyes seeing the fear in them. He gave he a wan smile and said "Don't worry baby doll. I've been through worse."

Lucy leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Don't die on me Master Sargent. I love you."

Wyatt grinned through the pain. "I don't intend to Luce. I love you too."

By now, Jiya had entered in the coordinates and asked "Is everybody ready?"

Rufus yelled "Go Jiya, go."

Jiya hit the throttle and off they went to 2018. Unfortunately, the shaking and change in pressure from the journey caused Wyatt to pass out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N 2** \- Oooh - An evil cliffy. Next chapter in a week or so.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N -** Sorry to keep you on the cliff for a little longer than planned, but here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Glad to know you are out there. The next one will be posted tomorrow. Thanks to LyattRocks for the beta and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 8**

 **San Francisco 1888**

Emma, Carol, Jessica and Nicholas watched as the Lifeboat vanished from sight. "Did you get him?" Carol asked.

"I think I hit Wyatt with the last shot – I just don't know where. We're too far away to be sure." Emma responded.

"Let's get out of here," Nicolas said. "Where is the Mothership?"

"The other side of town," Emma responded.

"What about Sergei?" Jessica asked.

Carol looked at Emma, surprised. "What is Sergei doing here and how did he get here? We took the four seats available."

Emma gave Jessica her best 'why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut look.' Finally she said "This is our second trip to this time and location. We were ordered to undo a few things from our first trip."

"Undo? Undo what?" Carol asked.

Emma pondered her answer before finally speaking. She knew she was the only pilot at the moment since Jessica wasn't yet fully trained so she wasn't worried about being left behind. Still, she didn't want to admit she killed Carol and Nicholas the first time around.

"You and Nicholas were shot and killed during the mission. We came to undo that and hopefully get Rufus and Jiya to join us." Emma said, not revealing who shot them. She hoped Carol would jump to the conclusion that Wyatt shot her and Nicholas. She did.

"Well then…..I'm doubly glad you shot Wyatt. Hopefully we won't have to deal with him anymore. What did you tell Sergei?"

"We told him to meet us back at the mothership if he didn't see us in Chinatown by 2pm." Jessica responded.

Nicholas looked at his pocket watch. It was almost 3pm. "It looks like he'll meet us there. What are we going to do about five passengers?"

Emma said "I'll deal with that situation when we get there."

An hour or so later, the group reached the location of the mothership and Emma hit the cloaking device to reveal the ship. Sergei was waiting under a tree nearby and walked toward the group. Noticing that there were four others, he asked "Which one of us is being left behind for a later trip?"

Emma opened the hatch letting in Carol, Nicholas and Jessica. After she entered the ship she looked out at Sergei and said "You are." Emma pulled out her gun and shot Sergei once in the chest and once in the head. He fell down in a heap, dead before he hit the ground.

Carol looked at Emma and asked "Was that really necessary?"

Emma tried to remain calm but failed to entirely remove the edge in her voice. "Are you going to come back for him? He knew the risks."

Carol opened her mouth to say something but then decided to remain silent. As she watched Emma strap in and fire up the ship she thought 'the sooner we get another pilot trained the better.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Lifeboat landed in the bunker with a wounded Wyatt and now alive Rufus, the new Lifeboat was already there, having returned about two hours earlier. Connor and Denise were at the computers trying to come up with a revised plan to bring back Amy. Flynn and the Logans were getting something to eat in the kitchen. As soon as the atmosphere changed in the bunker indicating the arrival of the Lifeboat, everyone was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

The hatch opened revealing Rufus in the doorway. The joy of seeing Rufus again alive and well as shattered when Rufus said "Bring a stretcher. Wyatt's been shot."

Wyatt climbed the steps to help Rufus bring his other-self down the stairs into the bunker while Flynn and Connor ran to get the stretcher. Lucy was beside herself in fear, thinking that she was going to lose him just when she thought she had got him back in her life. Lucy was beginning to think that the time travel gods hated her and wanted her to suffer.

After placing Wyatt on the stretcher, they took him into their make shift sick bay. Future Lucy took present Lucy to the kitchen to comfort her while Flynn, future Wyatt and Connor worked on present Wyatt. Rufus and Jiya talked Denise into calling a doctor as they knew one had to be available for the CIA or Homeland Security. They placed present Wyatt on his stomach before ripping off his shirt. The bullet wound was between his left shoulder blade and his spine. Fortunately all vital organs were missed but he had lost a lot of blood. Future Wyatt said "I'm sure I'm a perfect match for a blood transfusion. Do you have the bags to store some blood?"

Connor said "Yes we do. Let me get them." Connor returned a minute later with the equipment and got started on drawing a pint of blood from future Wyatt.

Flynn looked closer at the wound. "Fortunately the bullet didn't go too deep. It must have been fired from a long range. I think I can get it out easily enough."

Present Lucy entered the room, unable to wait any longer to see the love of her life. "Is that a good idea?" She asked.

Future Wyatt said from the chair he was sitting in "Yes, if it won't cause increased bleeding. Will it Flynn?"

Flynn shook his head. "It doesn't look like it. The bullet is lodged into his muscle tissue in his upper back. Do you want to look Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I trust you Flynn. Go ahead and do it. I'll get some fresh bandages."

A few minutes later, Flynn was holding up the slug with some tweezers while Lucy disinfected the wound and reapplied the dressing. Present Wyatt started to stir from his ordeal. Present Lucy leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Lie still sweetheart. A doctor will be here shortly." Wyatt just grunted in reply.

Future Lucy sat down on her husband's lap, bringing a smile to future Wyatt's face. She kissed him on the cheek and said "I'm glad you didn't get shot in our timeline."

"Me neither, but we've had plenty of other close calls. I hope this didn't change anything for the worse in our current timeline." Future Wyatt said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mothership returned to Santa Fe New Mexico. Colonel Smith and the leaders were pleased with return of Carol and Nicholas, but disappointed that Rufus and Jiya were not. Colonel Smith ordered Emma and Jessica to return to their quarters to wait for further instructions. Nicholas wasn't too happy with that as he was looking forward to an intimate rendezvous with Emma. Emma was relieved as she didn't look forward to such encounters with him any longer since she killed him. That was something she would have to work out.

After everyone had left except for Carol and Colonel Smith, Carol asked "How close are we to having another pilot?"

Colonel Smith raised an eyebrow. "It'll be a few months. Emma just started training Jessica a few weeks ago. She is catching on quickly though. Why do you ask?"

Carol responded "I don't trust her, is all."

"Oh, is it because she killed you and Keynes?"

"What?!" Carol exclaimed.

Colonel Smith chuckled. "I guess she didn't tell you that the council sent her back to undo the damage from your previous trip."

Carol said "No, she mentioned that. She just left off the fact that she did the killing."

"You're right, she can't be trusted. She's made it clear that she wants be part of leadership."

"That can't happen. She not family." Carol said.

"True, but as time goes on, it looks less and less likely that Lucy will be joining us." Colonel Smith said.

"I won't give up on my daughter, Colonel," Carol said emphatically.

The Colonel raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "We'll give you every chance to bring her into the fold."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor finished stitching up present Wyatt and handed a bottle of antibiotics to present Lucy. The Logans were staying out of view of the doctor as they didn't want to raise any questions. "Make sure he takes one pill every four hours until they are all gone. There is ten day supply. And make sure he gets some rest."

Lucy responded "Thank you doctor. I'll take good care of him."

The doctor smiled "I'm sure you will." He turned to Wyatt and shook his offered hand.

"Thank you, doctor." Wyatt said.

Denise walked the doctor out of the bunker.

Lucy kissed Wyatt on the lips and said "Get some rest. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

Wyatt nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I love you Lucy," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Lucy returned to the computer area where the Logans, Flynn, Rufus and Jiya were staring at the screens. Future Lucy looked up at her counterpart. "I'm sorry we haven't brought back Amy yet. We think we need to go back to the time when Amy was conceived. Any ideas as to when and where that took place?"

Present Lucy turned red before responding. "I'm not privy to our mom's sex life, nor do I want to be."

Future Lucy tried to keep from laughing and failed. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you remember where they were about nine months before Amy was born?"

"Emma must have kept them apart at that time." Jiya offered.

"Was there a teaching conference or something similar about that time? Rufus asked.

"I'll look," Jiya said.

After a few minutes of searching the internet, Jiya found reference to a World History Conference in New York City in April of 1992. Carol Preston was listed as a featured speaker.

"I don't remember that when I was a kid." Present Lucy said.

"That must have been what Emma and mom changed," Future Lucy said.

"Any idea where Henry was during that time? Future Wyatt asked.

"He must have stayed home with me." Present Lucy said.

"But I didn't think you knew him." Wyatt said.

"That's true in my timeline, but if that was changed by Emma and mom, then it would make sense for Henry to stay with me." Present Lucy said.

Denise Christopher had been listening after returning from walking the doctor out. "That sounds like a reasonable conclusion to me. Now, how do we get them together? By sending Henry to New York or by keeping Carol home?"

Jiya spoke up. "I don't know about you….but a trip to New York sounds a lot more romantic than staying at home."

Everyone chuckled. "I agree," said Denise. "Let's send a team back to Palo Alto a few days before the conference and make sure Henry goes with Carol to New York and that she forgets her birth control pills."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N 2 -** Ahhh - Did you really think this Lyatt shipper killed off Wyatt? That would mean I would have to go back to San Francisco a third time to fix another problem. This story is complicated enough. Anyway, thank you for reading and look for the next chapter tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N -** As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you to LyattRocks for the beta and please let me know what you think. I'm thinking about many ways to give Emma Whitmore her comeuppance in this story but am open to suggestions. So if you have any and want to share with me, please send me a PM or a review for consideration. I'm a big fan of Annie Wersching from her 24 days, but she really has been good as a badgirl on Timeless. Thank you for reading and I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Santa Fe New Mexico**

 **Rittenhouse Headquarters – One day later**

Carol and Nicholas entered the conference room that was currently empty except for some light refreshments on a side table. Nicholas took a bottle of water before offering one to Carol. She declined. The room was in the basement of the building so there were no windows. It was the perfect place for a meeting without prying eyes. A minute later the door burst open allowing three new entrants. Mr. Brown, Mr. Jones and Colonel Smith entered the room. Mr. Brown and Mr. Jones were members of the council along with Carol and Nicholas. They took seats around the table.

"We're glad you are back among the living," Mr. Brown said.

"So are we," Carol responded. "What has happened since we've been gone?"

"Unfortunately we have not had much success with the sleeper cells we placed at key times in history. It seems that we are foiled at every turn." Mr. Jones said.

Nicholas said "My plan was all set up. Everything was in place." He scowled at them. "What are you doing wrong?"

Carol put a comforting hand on Nicholas' arm. "We weren't expecting the interference we've been getting from Mason industries and the government."

"Didn't you plan for that?" Surely you didn't expect smooth sailing and that there would be no pushback." Mr. Jones asked.

"Of course we planned for obstacles. We thought we eliminated Mason industries with the explosion." Carol said.

Nicholas said "Lucy was also supposed to be on board helping us. We should have killed her when we had the chance."

Carol said "You're sounding like the woman you're sleeping with. Don't forget she's family and Rittenhouse. Emma has blown more than one mission."

"Enough!" Mr. Brown shouted. "No more excuses. The plan is still a good one. We need to implement it successfully and that means getting rid of the interference. How do we get rid of Mason Industries and their Lifeboat once and for all?"

Colonel Smith spoke up. "We have some disturbing news on that front. It seems that they have been able to improve the Lifeboat and improve its ability to recharge. It was able to make two trips in a very short period of time. They were also able to get both their pilots back."

"That is disturbing," said Mr. Brown.

"One thing we need to do is get another pilot trained right away. How is Jessica doing with that, by the way?" Mr. Jones asked.

"She's catching on quickly. The improved education we gave her really helped."

"Since we can go back in time whenever we want, let's bide our time for a few weeks until Jessica is trained. We'll just monitor what Mason Industries is doing to see if we need to interfere with them for a change." Mr. Brown said.

"I think that is a good idea. It will also give us time in coming up with a new plan to do away with Mason Industries." Mr. Jones said.

"Any comments or concerns, Carol?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Emma says that she thinks they are trying to bring back Amy, Lucy's sister." Carol answered.

"Is that a problem is they succeed?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I took Amy away from Lucy so she would concentrate on Rittenhouse activities." Carol answered.

"But that didn't work, did it Carol?" Colonel Smith asked.

"Unfortunately no." Carol answered.

"Well then, why not let them get her back? Mr. Brown asked. "If they do, maybe we can use her instead of Lucy."

Carol shook her head. "I don't like that idea. Besides they are going to have a very difficult time pulling that off."

"Oh? Why is that?" Mr. Jones asked.

"They don't know when she was conceived like I do. It would take a lot of time and they would need to be very lucky." Carol answered.

"But why don't you like the idea? Mr. Jones asked again.

"In the original time line I was very sick with cancer. I don't want that to happen again." Carol said.

"Well then…if they do succeed, we can use modern medicine to prevent you from getting sick. I, for one, don't see a problem with Amy coming back. She may be useful to us and help us bring Lucy into the fold." Mr. Jones added.

"I agree," said Mr. Brown. "We'll take this to the council, but I'm sure they'll agree. Let them try to bring Amy back. It'll keep them preoccupied while we work on our training and plans. If they succeed, then we'll use her to get Lucy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bunker San Francisco 2018**

After spending several hours working on a plan to bring back Amy, a two pronged approach was decided upon. One team would go to Stanford and the other team would go to New York City. It remained to be decided which team would go where, only that Jiya and Rufus would go with Present Lucy and Wyatt. Jiya and Rufus really wanted to go for a romantic time in New York City. It was too bad they couldn't hack into internet to make a hotel reservation where the conference was taking place as that technology wasn't available in 1992. Hopefully, finding a nearby hotel room or two wouldn't be an issue. Denise dismissed everyone for the evening with the understanding that they would all meet again at 0830 hours in the morning to finalize the details.

Rufus and Jiya went into the kitchen where they grabbed some beers and made some sandwiches to take to their room. It was clear that the couple wanted some alone time to make up for what they missed. No one wanted to get in their way so everyone else stayed out of the kitchen until they left.

Flynn talked to the Logans while they waited. He asked "Is it going to be this difficult to get my wife and child back?"

Wyatt nodded. "It will be, but in a different way. In Amy's case, we don't have a lot of information to go on. In your case, we know the when and where, but we have to deal with a lot more bad guys."

Lucy Logan added " We know what to do and how to do it. We just need everyone's help. Including Amy's."

Flynn was surprised. "Including Amy's?"

Wyatt nodded. "You'll see. It won't be long now till you get your family back."

The two Wyatts, Lucys and Flynn sat around the kitchen table eating dinner of angel hair pasta, spaghetti sauce and salad. "I'm glad nothing bad happened with the timeline when we brought Rufus back. You never know what's going to happen." Present Lucy said.

"True. It seems like we're playing with fire, so to speak, every time we time travel." Present Wyatt added.

"When are we going to get Amy back?" Present Lucy asked.

"The day after tomorrow, according to Denise. She wants everyone to rest up for a couple of days." Future Wyatt said.

"Are we giving Rufus and Jiya their wish to go to New York?" Future Lucy asked.

Present Wyatt chuckled. "Are you going to tell them otherwise after what they've been through?"

Flynn said "Not me."

Everyone shook their head in agreement.

Present Lucy spoke for the group. "Bring out Frank Sinatra's song. They're going to New York with me and Wyatt."

After watching a movie, Wyatt and Lucy and the Logans headed off to bed in their respective quarters with plans to sleep after engaging in other nocturnal activities for they all had developed significant tension that only their love could relieve. Flynn, however, was stuck with his vodka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Wyatt, Lucy, Rufus and Jiya headed to New York to land one week before the start of the conference and get situated before the arrival of Carol and hopefully Henry. It would also give the two couples a chance for a little rest and relaxation before the mission. They needed to find a place to stay and discover the location of the most romantic spots.

Flynn and the Logans would go to Stanford, also a week before the conference, to make sure Henry went with Carol. The would wait an additional day before traveling, howeve, so that Rittenhouse would think that the same Lifeboat was going to both places. They did not want Rittenhouse to discover the second Lifeboat and that they were dealing with two Lucys and Wyatts. They also hoped that Emma would convince them to not bother following them. Little did they know that Rittenhouse didn't really care if Amy was brought back. They also didn't know that Rittenhouse had plans for Amy in the event of success.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **New York, NY 1992**

 **Central Park**

The Lifeboat landed with a thud in the middle of a grove of trees early in the morning, around 5am. The four time travelers hurried out of the sphere and Rufus pushed the button on the cloaking device, hiding it from view. When the group turned around, they saw a man sitting against a tree, eyes wide in astonishment. The man looked homeless and smelled like alcohol from ten feet away. His clothes were filthy and his bottle of vodka was nearly empty.

"Wh where d did y you come from?" he slurred.

Jiya and Lucy looked alarmed that they were discovered. Wyatt whispered to the ladies and Rufus. "Let me handle this."

Wyatt walked closer to the man and said "We're from a new movie company testing out a new prop. Do you like it?"

The man shook his head in bewilderment. "Prop? W whatssssss it doooo?" He slurred.

"It's for a time travel movie. It's supposed to look like we came out of nowhere. Did it work?" Wyatt asked.

The man just looked at Wyatt and took a swig out of his bottle. "I I I guesssssss sssooo. It sure looked realllllll."

"Good!" Wyatt exclaimed. "That's what it's supposed to look like. Hey, do you want something to eat?"

The man perked up and held out his hand, expecting some money.

Wyatt said. "Come with me. I'll buy you some breakfast." Wyatt extended his hand.

The man shook his head and slurred, "I I I don't want to goooooo. Leave meeee allonnee."

Lucy came up to Wyatt and whispered in his ear. "He won't remember anything. Just leave him be."

The man took another drink from his bottle and slumped over, passed out.

Wyatt looked over at Rufus. "Help me move him away from here. So in the unlikely event he remembers something, he'll look in the wrong place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N 2 -** Next few chapters in the works. Until then, thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N -** Sorry for the long delay, but real life got in the way and writing time disappeared. I just went ahead a posted this story without the very helpful beta services of LyattRocks in order to get this chapter out there quickly so you wonderful readers won't forget about this story. Usual disclaimers apply - I don't own Timeless and please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 10**

 **New York, NY 1992**

Wyatt, Lucy, Rufus and Jiya finally reached the Plaza Hotel at the southern end of the park after an hour long walk. They were hungry and thirsty and decided to check out the hotel's dining room. It was full of businessmen and women getting a quick breakfast before starting their work days. A waiter showed them to a table.

"Do you think they will have any rooms available at this hotel?" Rufus asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "We won't know until we ask. Do we want to stay here? Wouldn't it be better to stay in Times Square where the conference is?"

"Probably," Lucy responded. "But this is a great location right next to Central Park. Besides, the romantic horse drawn carriages are right outside."

"Good point. We could make sure Amy's parents get a ride here." Jiya added.

The waiter took their orders and brought some coffee and tea.

Wyatt said "I can't believe how cheap things are in 1992 as compared to 2018. I bet we can get a suite here for less money than a regular room in our time."

"That sound like fun." Jiya said.

They continued to talk about the mission until the waiter showed up with their food. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast for everyone. They all dug in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, the four friends went to the reception desk to check on the availability of rooms. A pretty brunette with sparkling gray eyes asked "Can I help you?" Her nametag said Helen.

Rufus spoke up. "We were wondering if you had any available rooms for a week or so."

"How many rooms are you looking for?" Helen asked.

"Two doubles," Rufus responded, "unless you have a suite available?"

Helen smiled. "Let me check." After looking through her computer system for a minute, she looked up at Rufus.

"I have good news and bad news." Helen said. "We don't have two separate rooms available but we do have a two bedroom suite for a $1,000 for the week. Are you interested?"

Rufus looked over at Wyatt and the ladies. They all nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"We'll take it." Rufus said.

Helen smiled and handed the form over for him to fill out. Rufus did so and paid for the room in cash.

"Do you have any luggage?" Helen asked. "The bellman will take your bags to your room."

Rufus answered with a smile. "Not much right now. Our ladies have plans to do quite a bit of shopping though."

Helen chuckled as she handed over four key cards. "Enjoy your stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe we got this suite for so little?" Lucy asked.

"It would be ten times that amount in 2018." Jiya offered.

"Can we buy real estate in New York City this week and own it in our timeline?" Wyatt asked.

"I think Denise would say it belonged to the government if we did something like that." Rufus answered.

"We can only dream…" Wyatt said.

They walked around the suite which had a gorgeous view of Central Park. "Which bedroom do you want?" Lucy asked Jiya.

Jiya took a peek into each bedroom and announced "This one as she stood in the doorway. Is that OK with you Rufus?"

Rufus peeked inside the room where Jiya was standing. "If it's okay with you it's okay with me."

Wyatt took Lucy's hand and walked into the other bedroom. "This okay with you baby doll?" he asked with a grin.

Lucy chuckled and nodded. She and Wyatt fell back on the bed to check it out. "This sure beats those cots in the bunker." Wyatt said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can say that again" Rufus said in response as he and Jiya tried out their bed.

A few minutes later, the four friends came out to the living area and sat on the couch or easy chairs. Lucy said "I think it would be a good idea to check out the hotel where the conference will be held and do some shopping. We won't be able to steal clothes to wear like we did in earlier trips because of the security tags."

"Sounds like a plan," Jiya said. "It's a good thing Denise was able to get us several thousand dollars of currency that was going to be destroyed. It took a while to find bills that were dated before 1992."

Wyatt said "Let's go in a few minutes. I want to raid the minibar first."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Times Square, NYC**

Lucy and Wyatt looked around at the buildings, neon signs, billboards and large video screens in wonder. It was a good thing Wyatt was holding Lucy's hand otherwise she would have walked right into the street and the busy oncoming traffic. A yellow cab driver yelled out at them telling them to watch where they were going. Jiya and Rufus were more focused on the people, some dressed up as Elvis, Superman or Wonder Woman. It was quite a scene to take in.

Wyatt, seeing a woman dressed up in costume said "Look Lucy. Why don't you and Jiya find some costumes to wear. You'd blend right in. You would look great in that Wonder Woman costume."

Lucy looked aghast at Wyatt before she realized he was kidding. She then whispered into his ear "I'm more inclined to dress up like Lady Godiva."

Wyatt's jaw almost dropped to the sidewalk while Lucy looked at him with a wink and a wicked grin. Playing along, Wyatt whispered into her ear "I'll look forward to seeing that, but only in our bedroom."

Lucy turned red briefly before responding. "Play your cards right and you just might get your wish."

Wyatt's eyes glazed over for a minute before Rufus said something to Lucy. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, nothing that I can't take care of." Lucy responded.

After looking around for about an hour, the group spotted the Hilton Hotel where the conference would be held. A few minutes later they were in the grand lobby of the hotel getting the lay of the land, so to speak. Rufus spotted the concierge and headed over to her. She looked up and asked "Can I help you?"

Rufus smiled and asked "We're here for the World History conference starting next week. Do you know if any of the sponsors or coordinators of the event have arrived yet? We wanted to be sure our special requests for projectors and screens were taken care of."

The woman, whose name badge said Kristi, responded "We're expecting Mr. Owens and his group to arrive tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to leave a message?"

Rufus smiled and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We're friends of one of the speakers, Carol Preston. Do you know when she is scheduled to arrive?"

Kristi looked down at her computer screen and keyboard before starting to type. "Let me see….. She's scheduled to arrive in two days. Would you like to leave her a message?"

This time, Lucy stepped forward and responded. "That would be great. Please let her know that some of her friends from UC Berkeley are here and were hoping to meet her for lunch or dinner before the conference starts."

Kristi smiled. "Certainly. Who should I say the message is from?"

"Emma Whitmore." Lucy responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **University of California, Berkeley, 1992**

Garcia Flynn sat at the table to the right of the door about mid-way into the coffee shop located just outside of the campus main entrance. After arriving from the Bunker about two hours earlier, the team found out that this coffee shop was popular among faculty members at the university. Flynn was assigned to this location while the Logans went to find out Carol's teaching schedule. After finishing his fourth cup of coffee, Flynn was getting edgy and in the need to use the facilities when he spotted a man walking by the shop that looked very familiar. Thankfully the man stopped at the door to the shop and entered. Flynn tried not to stare at the man while confirming his identity. Sure enough, Flynn was looking at a much younger version of Henry Wallace. Flynn waited until Wallace was seated in a booth at the back of the coffee shop when he stood and walked back the men's room. While standing at the urinal to relieve himself, Henry Wallace walked in and stood next to him at the other urinal in the room. The men glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and immediate stared straight ahead to avoid any embarrassment. When finished, they went to the sinks and began washing their hands. Flynn decided to engage him a conversation.

"Excuse me sir," Flynn said to Wallace, "but would you happen to know where the administration building is? I supposed to meet some friends there."

Wallace smiled at Flynn and answered. "Certainly. Just walk through the main entrance and turn right at the fountain. It is the second building on the left."

Flynn nodded. "Thank you sir. Say, are you a professor at the university?"

Wallace smiled. "Yes, am I that old?"

Flynn laughed. "If you're old then so am I. I have to admit that you don't look like a student here, but you definitely are not old."

Wallace laughed back. "I take it that you're just visiting by your question. Where are you from?"

Flynn smiled and said "I'm here from the University of Hawaii. I'm visiting a few friends while on the way to the World History conference in New York City."

Wallace looked at Flynn with curiosity. "Are you a history professor?"

Flynn nodded. "Yes. I specialize in European History."

"My wife is one of the featured speakers at the conference." Wallace added.

Flynn grinned. "Your wife is Carol Preston?"

Wallace looked surprised. "You know my wife?"

Flynn shook his head. "Only by reputation and her books. Are you going to the conference as well?"

Wallace shook his head. "I would love to go and spend time with my wife in New York City, but we have a daughter and one of us needs to stay with her."

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "That's too bad. You don't have any relatives to watch her?"

The men finished drying their hands and left the men's room. When they reached Wallace's table, Henry sat down and said "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr….."

"Flynn… Garcia Flynn." They shook hands. "And you are?"

"Wallace…Henry Wallace."

"Thank you for your help Mr. Wallace. I do hope you figure out a way to join your wife at the conference. I hear New York City is beautiful this time of year."

Wallace smiled back. "You know? I think I'll ask my aunt if she can watch Lucy for the week. They've always gotten along well."

Flynn smiled back. "Well then, I'll bid you goodbye and hope to see you in New York."

Wallace nodded and took a sip of his coffee, deep in thought.

Flynn left the coffee shop after paying his bill and headed out to find the Logans. _This mission, for a change, has gotten off to a good start._

 **A/N2 -** Next chapter in about a week. Thank you for reading.


End file.
